Sampai Kapanpun, Selalu
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Dia tidak punya pilihan lain sampai kapanpun selalu seperti ini. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha akan seperti ini akhirnya, selalu. WARNING! Crack pair! KaruTera #IamCrack2016
**Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan uhuksedikituhuk OOC, crack pair! KaruTera, Typos, DLL**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama,Romance dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai Kapanpun, Selalu by Leomi no Kitsune**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

 **#IamCrack2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapak kaki yang terus berlari di daerah trotoar begitu riuh dengan dengung protes bersahutan tatkala Terasaka melawan arah jalur orang mayoritas berjalan kearah kanan ia malah sebaliknya, ditambah kerusuhannya ini selalu menabrak orang membuat siapa saja melontarkan makian yang oh tentu saja tidak di dengar.

Heh Terasaka tidak akan sebegini panik jika yang mengejar bukan si setan merah.

Grep

"Ayolah Tera-chan jangan bertingkah seperti wanita, itu menggelikan tahu!"

Apa? Tera-chan? Bertingkah seperti wanita?

Mata Terasaka berkilat marah, dengan tangan menghentak ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman keras di pergelangan tangan. Walaupun tahu hal tersebut sia-sia, badannya mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari orang ini, tapi soal kekuatan? tidak akan pernah sebanding.

"Jangan panggil seenaknya brengsek!"

Orang di depannya hanya terkekeh, seringai jahil terpampang di wajah tersebut. Sedangkan Terasaka bergidik merasakan firasat buruk.

"Enaknya gimana Terasaka? Apakah aku harus membuatmu mengerang di bawah tubuhku, lalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan honey, babe?"

Terasaka menggertakkan gigi, kesal dengan omongan sedikit vulgar tadi.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Dan lepaskan tangan ku Karma!"

Raut wajah Karma agak mengeras, namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyum polos lalu menarik Terasaka dengan kencang. Terasaka tidak mau begitu saja menyerah namun tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut aku akan melakukannya di sini, di trotoar ini pun bisa ku lakukan kau tahu itu kan?" Terasaka merasakan tubuhnya berjengit seketika, nada nya terlampau tenang namun sarat akan ancaman mengerikan

Ya ia mengingat dimana Karma tak segan untuk menyentuhnya ralat hampir memperkosanya di dalam bus umum ketika mereka bertengkar, seperti saat ini.

 **Mengapa aku tidak bisa melawan?**

Tanpa Terasaka sadari ia melepaskan ketegangan yang melanda tubuhnya, mengikuti kemanapun Karma menariknya. Bahkan kini ia baru sadar telah berada di bus dengan Karma duduk di sampingnya, tidak melepaskan genggaman tadi yang awalnya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan berubah menjadi tautan tangan, lembut dan melindungi.

Hangat memang, namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa dingin.

Hal itu terasa menamparnya dalam kenyataan, matanya terasa panas dan ia mengalihkan perhatian kembali keluar jendela. Memandang berbagai aktivitas manusia di sana tanpa benar-benar ia perhatikan.

"Hei"

Karma berucap lembut secara perlahan, memegang dagu Terasaka, menolehkan wajahnya perlahan berhati-hati bagaikan memegang sebuah benda porselen.

"Maafkan aku. Oke?" Ujarnya dengan tatapan siratan bersalah, Terasaka hanya terdiam menatap mata itu. Merkuri yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh dan tenggelam akan kegilaan.

Hening

Tetap Terasaka tak membalas sepatah kata pun, apakah ia memaafkan atau tidak. Tapi Karma tahu jawabannya, dan merengkuh erat tubuh Terasaka.

 **Ya, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu memaafkan mu, seberapa besar kesalahan itu aku akan memaafkan mu. Selalu.**

15 menit kemudian, telah sampai mereka pada kediaman keluarga Akabane. Lagi Karma menarik Terasaka berbeda dengan tadi yang begitu kasar, sekarang Karma memperlakukan sewajarnya.

"Malam ini kau menginap kan?" Nada ceria terdengar, walau yang di tanya masih tetap bungkam. Karma tidak peduli ia membawa masuk Terasaka.

Senyum masih terpatri di bibir, memasuki kediamannya yang luas dan sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena para maid di tugaskan untuk membersihkan rumah, dan mengurus kebun hanya 4 jam pada pukul 6 pagi. Soal memasak Karma sudah menguasainya, lalu orang tua? Oh mereka terlalu sibuk mengelilingi dunia sampai lupa pada anaknya sendiri.

Memasuki ruang tamu, Karma berhenti lalu menoleh "Sudah makan?"

Terasaka mendongak, tak sadar sedari tadi melamun dengan menundukkan kepala. Menatapnya, "Sudah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung ke kamar saja"

Karma kembali menarik Terasaka ke arah ruangan yang di tuju, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, melewati beberapa lorong lalu berhenti di tikungan kedua dan berdiri di depan pintu ganda berukiran rumit sebagai penghias. Lalu memasukinya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Karma menuntun Terasaka duduk di atas ranjang King size membalikkan tubuh menghadap seseorang yang dari tadi belum mau berbicara lagi,

"Ayolah sampai kapan mau terus diam? kau tidak seperti biasanya tau!" Karma terkekeh geli, tapi siapapun tahu itu terdengar lebih pada suara tawa yang dipaksakan.

Terasaka hanya memandang pedih orang di depannya, "Karma-"

Karma menaikkan alis, gestur bertanya tanpa suara.

"-aku ingin putus"

Hening

Terasaka menunduk tak mau melihat ekspresi dari si mata merkuri, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa?"

Makin menundukkan wajah, menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa Terasaka?"

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau masih marah?"

Karma hanya bisa mencecar pertanyaan, namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Mencoba menggapai dagu Terasaka untuk melihat apa yang ada di wajahnya namun di hindari siempunya.

"Jawab aku Terasaka, kenapa kau ingin putus? AKU BUTUH JAWABANMU!"

"BUKANKAH SUDAH JELAS?! AKU MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU TIDAK!"

 **Ya, sampai kapanpun hanya aku yang selalu mencintaimu kamu takkan pernah membalasnya. Tidak akan. Selalu.**

Setetes air jatuh di pipi, semakin lama semakin banyak yang berjatuhan. Karma tertegun melihat ekspresi menyayat hati yang Terasaka mati-matian tahan. Isak tangis yang menurutnya menjijikan keluar tanpa bisa bertahan dari mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup. Please"

Karma menggeleng keras, "Tidak, kau mencintaiku bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskan ku begitu mudah?"

"Ini sulit kau tahu itu"

"Oh ya?!"

"Karma-"

"DIAM!"

Plak!

Tersentak, mata nya melebar dengan rasa panas menjalar dipipi. Ia menolehkan wajah kearah Karma dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Karma mendorong tubuh Terasaka kuat, lalu menindih dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Dalam penglihatan bisa ia lihat emosi menguasai. Mencondongkan tubuh lalu berbisik dengan nada sarat ancaman, "Kau tahu kan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepasmu? bahkan ke ujung neraka pun akan ku kejar"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Karma langsung menyerang kedua belah bibir Terasaka yang terbuka sedikit akibat rasa shock akan tindakan Karma.

Secara kasar melampiaskan amarah tanpa mempedulikan tubuh di bawahnya meronta hebat. Mencium, menyentuh, tak dipedulikannya erangan keras kesakitan tersebut, agar Terasaka sadar akan hal itu.

 **Ya, sampai kapanpun Terasaka harus tahu bahwa Karma tidak akan melepasnya. Selalu.**

"Aghh!"

"Gakushuu!"

Nyeri di ulu hati, Terasaka memejamkan mata. Nama itu yang selalu terlantun bukan namanya, dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak. Rasa sesak selalu terjadi ketika mereka telah berhubungan badan. Makin lama makin membunuhnya. secara perlahan.

 **Sampai kapanpun dan sebesar apapun aku berusaha, yang kau lihat hanya dia. Asano Gakushuu. Hanya dia. Selalu.**

The End

A/N: Yuhuuu! Leo udah lama bikin ni fanfic tapi karena faktor kuota abis jadi baru kesampaiaannya sekarang. Angst nya gak kerasa ya? hiks sedih Leo belum bisa nguasin ini. Terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca kritik dan saran akan Leo tunggu ^_^

Leomi, 24-03-2016


End file.
